1-87: Homicide Investigation
by JumpingBanana
Summary: Officer Mike Schmidt is a paper pusher for the police station. But when the night guard at a local pizzeria is murdered, opportunity knocks on his door to get some field work. Will this case be more than he bargained for, costing him a great deal? Or will he solve the murder, and put the one responsible behind bars? (Short story, T for Violence and bloody scenes)
1. Pilot Chapter

**Author's Note: Hello, greetings, and salutations! Thought you'd never see me again? You thought wrong! I got a story I think is really good, so I'm going to start on it right away! I hope you're as excited for this as I am, 'cause this is going to be a doozy!**

Police officer Michael Schmidt sat at his desk, fiddling with his pen. He hadn't been on an assignment in weeks, which was good, but that left him bored in his small office. All of the other case files had been taken by other officers, which left him with all the paperwork.

Lieutenant Wesley walks through the door, arms filled with files. "More paperwork for you, Schmidt," He says. Wesley's a very relaxed guy. Everyone just calls him Wes, and he's the only one Mike can actually trust in this place. He has a wife and a couple kids, a happy little family. He signed on in his early thirties, and he's almost breaking forty now. "It's a shame you aren't out there on a case. You're pretty damn good in the field." He drops the stack on top of Mike's desk.

"Yeah," Mike says. "Maybe I should get up earlier so I can get first pick." He grabs the first paper in the stack and skims through it.

"Oh come on, Mike. We all know you're incapable of getting up before eight." Mike puts his hands up in a sarcastic way.

"Guilty as charged." He turns back to the paper, and stamps at the bottom of the page. He moves it to the other side of his desk. Suddenly a door slams open from the other room.

"Any officer who isn't currently on a job, report out in the lobby!" They hear the chief yell.

"Looks like you got lucky, Schmidt," Wes says. "Come on, maybe you'll get a shot at this." Mike stands up and jogs out the door behind the Lieutenant, and get in the circle with the rest of the officers.

"Ok, boys," Chief Joanne yells. "We just got word of a homicide down at the old pizzeria, We need a few guys to go down there and assist the detectives. Any volunteers?" Mike's hand shoots up immediately, along with a few others. "Schmidt, Wesley, and Grayson, you three go down there and see what you can scrape up." Grayson just signed on, fresh out of training. It doesn't seem like a good idea to Mike to have a rookie on a homicide case, but it isn't his place to say, so he keeps shut. From what he's heard, Grayson doesn't really have anyone to go home to. He's pretty timid around other officers, and usually sticks to paperwork. It's pretty shocking to see him go for a field job.

But relief fills Mike anyways, glad to not have to push papers anymore. He belonged in the field. He and Grayson follow Wesley out to the Patrol car. Wesley gets in the driver's seat and turns on the ignition. Mike takes passenger, and Grayson gets in the back. A playful smile spreads across Wesley's face. He looks back at Grayson, who looks like he's about to puke, and the car hasn't even gone anywhere yet. "You ready, rookie?" He says. Grayson shakes his head, but Wes just smiles even larger. "Better get ready soon, 'Icause we'll be there before you know it!" Was flips the switch that turns on the siren, and presses down on the gas, sending them speeding out of headquarters. Grayson closes his eyes, and holds on to the 'Jesus handle' on his door. Wes lets out a childish laugh, and a smile spreads on Mike's face.

After speeding through a few intersections, they arrive at their destination, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. The place always seemed to send a chill down Mike's spine every time he passed it, and for good reason too. The place had an eerie atmosphere, and Mike never understood how parents could ever take their kids there. Police cars are already parked outside, along with a couple civilian vehicles that belong to nosy reporters. The trio gets out of the cruiser and walks towards the building surrounded with yellow caution tape. As they approach the tape, they're swarmed by reporters.

"Can we get a comment?"

"What's going on inside?"

"What caused this?"

"Is this the end for the family pizzeria?"

Mike stops and turns to face the reporters. "Look, we don't quite know what's going on inside. As soon as we do know, we'll be sure to let you know," he says. The reporters aren't satisfied with this, and launch another barrage of questions. Mike ducks under the tape, and follows the others to the building. They open the door and enter the building, and are immediately greeted by the smell of a rancid odor and grease. A detective runs up to them, looking pale and a bit shaken.

"Glad you guys could make it. We're stumped. I've never seen anything like this," he says. Mike didn't think the rookie could get any paler, but he was proven wrong in that moment. He looks like he's seen a ghost.

"And you are…?" Was asks.

"Oh! Where are my manners?" the detective says. He extends a hand in greetings. "Detective Martin, sir. May I ask of your names?" Wes shakes his hand.

"Lieutenant Wesley," He says, and gestures to the other two. "This is Officer Schmidt and Officer Grayson."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance," he says. "Now if you'll follow me, I'll lead you to the crime scene." The deputy turns and walks down the hall, beckoning them to follow. He leads them down the hall and into a large room filled with tables, which Mike assumes is the dining room. He'd never been in this building before, and never really wanted to either. They approach a door, and as they get closer the odor gets stronger. Martin opens the door, revealing a few other men inside, surrounding a large robot bear, with blood and other human bits poking out of a few of the openings.

"Oh Lord…" Grayson says. They walk into the room, and start to take a look around, stepping over any chalk lines, trying not to be in the way of the other detectives at work.

"Any idea of who the man is inside?" Wes asks.

"The only person it could have been was the night time security guard," Martin says. "The owner claims that the body wasn't in the spare suit when he went back here to power down the other characters. We questioned all of the other staff, and they didn't know anything either. The guard's name is Jeremy Fitzgerald, a nineteen year old kid looking for a job." He shakes his head. "It's a shame. Graduate out of highschool, just to be killed in some freak way."

"Is there anyone on file who could have done something this… brutal?" Wes asks, but Martin just sighs.

"We've checked. Three times, in fact. Anybody who has a criminal history is either a shoplifter, or already in prison. Nobody on file could've done this. We're in a completely different ballpark now."

Mike looks around the room and spots the band of animatronics. He walks up to them, inspecting each one carefully. A purple rabbit with a red bowtie holding a pretty nice looking guitar, A brown bear, much like the one the victim is in, with a black bowtie, holding a microphone. Next down the line is a chicken… or is it a duck? Mike can't decide. the chicken duck thing has a bib reading "Let's Eat!". Finally, there's a red fox with an eyepatch and a hook for a hand, obviously supposed to be portraying a pirate. Suddenly, a quiet shuffling comes from the bear. Mike walks back over to the bear slowly, and examines it. He gets up close to it, trying to see inside, and suddenly it activates. Its eyes flip open, revealing a pair of blue eyes. Its arms spring up, and it moves back and forth in a classical robotic fashion.

" _Hey kids! I hope you're ready to party!"_ It says. Mike is taken by surprise and stumbles backwards, tripping over a spare head that rolled onto the floor. He lands on the ground with a thud, shocking everyone else in the room. Wes walks over and looks around on the back of the bear's neck. He lets out an 'ahah!' and flips a switch, powering down the robot bear. He walks over to Mike and helps him up.

"Gotta be more careful Mike," He says. "Don't want you or Grayson pissing yourselfs on the field," he laughs. Grayson looks like he's about to faint.

"Excuse me," He says, and runs out of the room. Martin clears his throat.

"Well, we're not getting anywhere. Why don't you guys go look around in the rest of the building, see if you can find anything," He says.

"Good idea," states Wes. "While we're at it, hopefully we can catch Grayson before he spews all over the place." They walk out of the room, Wes heads down the hall in the direction Grayson ran, leaving Mike to search for anything leading towards the case.

 _ **~~~TIME SKIP WOooOOOoOOoO~~~**_

The sun had set about half an hour ago, and the group of police officers had come up with nothing. Martin walks finally catches all three of them in the same spot and catches their attention. "Hey guys, I got something important to tell you," he says. "Chief just radioed in asking about our progress. I told her we had nothing but a body, and she said to head back. We'll pick up tomorrow."

"Damn," Wes says. "Oh well. We probably weren't going to get anything today anyways." We head back outside, where the mob of reporters had mostly died down. Paramedics showed up a while ago to collect the body, and drove him down to the forensics department back at headquarters. Mike gets back in the cruiser, followed by Wes and Grayson. They back out of the parking lot, and head down the road. "So how'd you like your first day in the field, rookie?" Wes asks.

"It was… eventful," He manages to spit out. Wes chuckles, and turns down the road leading back to the station.

"Well, don't worry, it just gets better from here," He says.

"Oh boy," Grayson mumbles under his breath. We pull back into the garage, and head to our offices.

 _ **~~~TIME SKIP WOOOoOooOOOoo~~~**_

Weeks have passed since Mike and the others had been at the pizzeria. Other officers had gone down to see if they could find anything, but they came back with nothing. Chief Joanne calls everyone out of their offices, and they form a circle around her. "As of today, we're temporarily closing the Pizzeria case. There isn't any evidence left to go off of anything, but if this happens again, God forbid, we'll open the case back up and investigate. All officers that were assigned to this case, await further orders and return to your office. That's all." Mike returns to his office frustrated at the fact that they had to close the case. He sits down at his desk, and as soon as he does, Wes comes in with a stack of papers.

"Bummer about the case," he says. "Hopefully something like this doesn't happen again." He puts the papers on Mike's desk and leaves him to his work.

"Yeah," Mike says under his breath as he grabs a paper. "I sure hope not."

 _ **One Month Later…**_

"Alright boys! We got a 1-87!" Chief Joanne yells. Mike is shaken from his trance, and jumps out of his chair, jogging out of the room. He joins the rest of the officers in the circle around the chief. "You guys remember the homicide we had a couple weeks back at the pizzeria?" She asks. A couple guys say yes, while others nod their heads. "Well, It happened again. Same cause of death, same place. I think the guy behind this is issuing us a challenge! What say we give this guy what for?" She yells, and is followed by everyone either yelling or issuing a "Ooh-rah". "Schmidt, Wesley, and Grayson! I need to speak with you!" She yells over the other officers.

They follow Chief Joanne into her office, and she shuts the door behind them. "Ok boys, I have a plan. We suspect that if whoever's behind this has enough balls to commit this crime in the same place, using the same tactics, that he'll keep doing it, and he knows we won't catch him. He's good, that's for sure, not leaving any trace at all for us to follow."

"Ok?" Mike says. "But what does that have to do with us?" the only way we'll catch him is if we constantly monitored the place."

"Not exactly, but almost correct. If we stationed men around the building, he'd either stop or just move to a different location, and both are unacceptable. If he stops, we'll never find him. If he moves, more people die. But, if we place an undercover cop _inside_ the building, he'll never see it coming."

"But wouldn't they have to be there constantly?" asks Grayson. "I feel if even one person was there twenty-four seven, they'd still tip him off, and he'd just move."

"Nobody said anything about staying there constantly," she says. "He strikes at night time, after everyone is gone and all that remains is the night guard. So the plan, is to place an undercover cop as the night guard, and they'll remain there for the shifts, until the slithery bastard shows his face."

"That actually might work," Says Mike.

"Hopefully it does. Now, which one of you will do it?" She asks. Nobody says anything for a while.

 _This is what we signed up for,_ Mike thinks. _Putting our lives on the line for people who can't defend themselfs. If I don't do it, then another officer will, and that's just another life who could easily be lost. If I don't do it, I won't ever live down the guilt of another officer's death on this case._

Mike steps forward, and brings up a salute.

"I will, Ma'am."

 **Author's Note: WOW THAT WAS LONG. I hope you guys liked it. This is a pilot chapter, and if enough people like it I'll keep going. I thought I'd try doing third person perspective, mix things up a little. Hopefully I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	2. Recap

**Author's Note: Hello, greetings, and salutations!**

 **Glad to some people taking interest! One of you pointed out that Mike was dead, and while that is technically correct, I forgot to mention that this is an AU, and not a direct sequel to my previous story. I hope this clears up any confusion that was floating around!**

 **Thanks! Have a good one!**


	3. First Night

**Author's Note: Hello, greetings, and salutations! Welcome back! If you haven't noticed by now, this story is not a sequel to my previous story, Five Nights. If you have an opinion, please let me know in the reviews, or PM me!**

The sun sits high in the sky on the hot summer afternoon when Mike pulls into the already crowded parking lot of the pizzeria. He steps out of his car and passes by kids practically dragging their parents to get inside, and parents dragging their kids kicking and screaming from it. He pushes his way inside and is greeted by an employee.

"Welcome, sir! How can I help you today?" She says.

"I need to talk to your employer," Mike says. "I'm here to apply for a job."

"I'm sorry, but there aren't any positions open. The grocery store down the road is hiring, I believe." The woman is nervous, she's shaking and sweating.

"No, I'm pretty sure that there's a position open. I checked this morning. Please point me in the direction of your employer." The woman looks around nervously.

"Please, sir. You don't want this job," she says I'm a hushed voice. "The last two people who took the job, something terrible happened to them. I'd hate for the same to happen to you."

"Look miss. I really don't have time for this. Please take me to your employer." Mike says a little forcefully. The employee sighs, and beckons for Mike to follow. She leads him through a room filled with tables, kids, bored adults, and the robotic animals.

 _"Hey hey hey!"_ The bear says. _"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! I am so glad you could make it today! I hope you are ready to have a good time, cause we are gonna have a wonderful night!"_

 _Those things creep me out,_ Mike thinks, and keeps following the woman until they reach the end of a hallway, where an opening that seemed like a door should be in. Inside a man sat at a cluttered desk, covered in monitors and papers. The woman knocks on the widow, startling the man. He jumps up and runs towards the door, and smashes something next to the door frame. Suddenly, a large metal door comes hurtling down, almost taking off Mike's foot.

"Is this safe?" He asks. The girl just laughs, and walks over to the window.

"Mr. Fazbear? Someone here is applying for the open position," she says. The man inside, Mr. Fazbear, waits a bit to calm down, then opens the door. He's pretty old, about halfway through his sixties.

"Please, don't sneak up on me like that. One day one of you will get stuck under the door, and nobody wants that," he woman nods, then turns and leaves. "So, you're here to apply for the night shift, eh? I'll warn you, it's not as simple as you think."

"I'm sure I can handle it, sir," Mike says. "I've had my fair share of tough jobs."

"I'm sure you have, mister...?"

"Schmidt. Mike Schmidt."

"Well Mister Schmidt, do you have any experience with this sort of thing? Any kind of security work?"

Mike shrugs his shoulders. "I worked on a night shift at the mall, the one just down the road. I didn't stay too long though."

"Any experience with security tools?"

"What kind of tools are we talking about here?" Mike was well aware of the tools used in security, but he had to make it seem like he was just an average joe. He always carried his sidearm wherever he went, it was his job.

"Oh the usual stuff. Flashlights, handcuffs, a baton. The normal stuff. That's what you young folk use nowadays, right?"

"Yeah, I had some training while I worked down at the mall. I'm pretty familiar with those sort of things."

"Well, all my questions are answered, and you seem to be perfect for the job! Welcome to the Fazbear family, Mr. Schmidt! Now, all that's left for you to do is to sign this waver, just incase something does happen, and I assure you, nothing will happen, you say that it's not the company's fault." He hands a clipboard with a piece of paper on top, covered in words. Mike takes the waiver and signs it, there was no doubt in his mind that he wouldn't. Nothing could convince him otherwise. "Great! This will be your office for the next week, and if you decide to stay with us, then the week after that!"

"Good. When do I start?" Mike asks anxiously.

"Tonight. Be here at eleven forty-five, so you can get situated." Mike nods and turns to walk out of the office, heading down the hallway. "Remember, Mike! Eleven forty-five!

 _ **~~~TIME SKIP WOOooooOOooO~~~**_

Mike pulls into the parking lot of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza at a quarter to twelve, just as his boss asked. Mr. Fazbear is standing outside waiting patiently as Mike gets out of his car. When he gets to the door, Mr. Fazbear hands him the keys. "You'll get a phone call before your shift starts," he says. "Just some advice from the first night guard. It'll help you through your first night."

"Thanks, sir," Mike replies, taking the keys. He opens the door and locks it behind him, then heads down to the office. He sits down in his chair, which was surprisingly more comfortable than he expected. _This'll be too easy,_ he thinks to himself.

Ten minutes go by, and he still hadn't gotten a phone call. Finally, at eleven fifty-nine, the phone rings. "Before my shift my ass," he mutters. He picks up the phone and brings it to his ear. "Fazbear pizza, Night guard speaking."

 _"Hello? Hello?"_

"Yes, hello," Mike says, a bit agitated.

 _"Uh, hello?"_

"Yes! Hello, hi, gütentag, bonjour, salufuckingtations! What can I do for you?"

 _"..."_ Nothing comes from the other line. _Damn it,_ Mike thinks to himself. _Probably going to report me._

 _"Hello?"_

"GOD DAMN IT!" Mike yells, then slams the phone down, ending the call. Suddenly, the power goes out, and backup generators whir to life. The monitors on the desk flicker on, each displaying a different part of the building. _Okay... That's handy..._ Mike thinks. One of the screens displays the show stage, each of the robot animals standing still as a statue on it.

Hours go by as Mike sits and stares, doing his best to stay awake. Nothing moves. The occasional party hat falls over due to improper stacking, causing Mike to jump over nothing. Suddenly, the stage camera cuts to static. Mike leans towards the monitor, tapping it on the top. The feed comes back, displaying the three animatronics all looking straight at the camera, scaring Mike across the room. He falls back in his chair, sending him crashing to the ground. He gets back up and looks back at the monitor, but the animals are all just staring straight ahead once more. "I'm losing it... I'm just tired is all..." He reassures himself. He picks his chair up and sits down, slowly dozing off into slumber.

Mike wakes up to a sudden crash coming from the kitchen. He collects himself and checks the monitor, but the feed is out. "Maybe I'm hearing things now..." He says. He peeks his head out the door and shines his flashlight down the hall, revealing an empty hall that branches off in two directions. He starts to go back into the office, but something catches his eye as he turns off his flashlight. He goes back out and turns it on again, and the chicken stands there, just a few yards away. "What the..." Mike starts. Suddenly, his flashlight flickers, and goes out. He bangs it a couple times and it turns on, and he points it down the hall. The chicken is now a few feet in front of him, reaching out to grab him. "Shiiiiiiiiiiit!" He yells, and jumps back in the room. He shines the light out the door, and the chicken is leaning in. _How the hell do I protect myself from THAT?_ He thinks as the robot stands in his doorway. He looks around the room, looking for something to defend himself with. He could use his sidearm, but that would create too much noise. Don't want any complaints. He spots a red button with the word "door" written above it, and remembers when he came to apply, and a door came hurtling down in front of him. He reaches over and smashes the button in, sending the large block of metal crashing to the earth. "What... What the hell?"

The clock reads five fifty-six am, almost the end of Mike's shift. During the last few hours, Mike had more encounters with the chicken, and even the rabbit showed up. The bear remained in place, but Mike wasn't complaining. What seems like an eternity to Mike, four minutes tick by, and a bell signaling the end of his shift sounds. The power comes back on, and Mike lets out a sigh of relief. He gets up and opens the east door, then looks down the hall, just to be safe. When he determines that the way out is clear, he makes a run for it, straight for his car. _Oh man,_ he thinks. _Wes is never gonna believe this..._

 **Author's Note: Oh my, it's been a while since I updated. I'm sorry I'm late! School's over for me, so I should be updating much more frequently! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you in the next one!**


	4. Second Night

"But Wes!" Mike exclaims over the phone in the police office. "They were moving on their own! I swear!"

" _Sure. And Santa Claus brought me a unicycle for christmas,"_ Wes says. " _Look Mike, I'm sure you just fell asleep on the job, it was probably just a dream."_

"Maybe… But It felt so real, Wes!"

" _Mike, that stuff doesn't matter anyways. The only reason you're still there is because the culprit hasn't showed up yet. Leave the station early today, go home, sleep until you have to go to the pizzeria. Do that, and you should be fine.'_

"Yeah.. Yeah you're right. I probably just didn't get enough sleep last night. Talk to you later, Wes."

" _See you."_ ***Click***

Mike puts down the phone and leans back in his chair. This case was stressing him out, and he'd only been there for a day. He still has four more nights there. What if the culprit doesn't come back? What if the culprit comes back, but gets Mike before he can call it in? Mike looks over at the clock hanging on his wall. It's nine eighteen now, if he goes home now, he'll be more awake for tonight's shift. He gets up and heads over to the chief's office. He knocks on the door and waits for permission to enter.

"Enter," comes a voice from the other side.

Mike walks in and sees the chief typing away at her computer. She looks up at Mike, then back to her computer, and continues to type. "What can I do for you, Schmidt?"

Mike clears his throat a little. "I was just wondering if I could leave the station early and get some rest for my shift at the pizzeria tonight," He says.

"Oh, that's right. You took the UC case. I forgot." She turns away from her computer to face Mike. "Here's the deal. You come in at say, eight AM. Work until twelve, go home, get some rest. Does that work?" Mike nods his head. "Good. I'll let you go home early today, but I expect results on the Fazbear case by the end of the week. Got it?" Mike nods his head again, and turns to walk out the door.

Mike walks out to the parking lot and gets in his car, and heads back to his empty house. His house isn't really that far, but there's always a lot of cars on the road, creating traffic. About fifteen minutes later, Mike pulls into his driveway. He walks up to his small, one-floor house, and opens the door. He drops his keys on the small table next to the door, and heads to his room. He immediately goes to the bedroom and crashes down onto the bed, and falls asleep.

 _Mike wakes up to a sudden sound, but can't quite figure out what it was. He gets out of his bed slowly and quietly, just in case there was someone in his home. He pulls open the drawer of his nightstand, and pulls out his sidearm. He always keeps it there, just for this kind of situation. He walks out of his room into the dark hall, and hears another crash._ That sounded like it came from the kitchen… _Mike thinks. He slowly makes his way to the kitchen, trying to make as little sound as possible. He reaches the doorway to the room, and peeks inside. He can't see the details of the figure in the kitchen, but he or she is big. Mike slowly walks up behind him, and stops just a few paces behind him or her. He brings his sidearm up. "Freeze!" Mike yells. The person turns around and Mike recognizes it immediately. Its glowing eyes give away its features. Orange beak, dirty yellow feathers, and large, glowing blue eyes. The chicken from the pizzeria is in his home. Fear surges through Mike, and he starts to shake._

 _He turns tail and bolts out of the kitchen, and runs for the front door. He goes to turn the knob, but it's locked. He tries to unlock it, but the handle is broken. He turns around, and the mechanical beast is staggering robotically down the hall towards him. He raises his gun and fires, but the bullets just bounce off. The chicken reaches him, and Mike sinks to the floor. The robot looms over him, and reaches for his head. As the chicken gets closer, Mike hears some sort of deep, jumbled, voice start to speak. It gets louder and louder, and the chicken has Mike by the neck. Mike's ears are ringing, and the chicken is choking him. Just as he feels like he's going to pass out, the chicken lets out a blood curdling screech, and applies an inhuman amount of pressure. Mike's eyes roll to the back of his head, and everything goes black._

" _You can't."_

Mike jumps up in his bed, breathing profusely, heart beating at speeds a heart should not beat at. He catches his breath, and waits for his heart rate to go back to normal speeds. Once he finally calms down, he looks over at his clock. It reads eleven twenty-six. "Ah piss!" Mike exclaims. He gets up and puts on some clean clothes, grabs some food, and runs out the door, almost forgetting his keys.

After a short drive, he reaches the pizzeria just in time. Once again, Mr. Fazbear is outside waiting for him. They shake hands, exchange greetings, and go off in separate directions. Mike locks the door behind him, and heads for the office. He passes by the party room, and the animatronics are standing on stage, staring out into nothing. As he walks through, it almost seems like the eyes are following him. He quickens his pace, and almost runs to the office.

He sits down in the chair and looks at the screen where the robots are. _All present and accounted for…_ He leans back in his chair and sighs, preparing himself mentally for the night ahead. The phone starts to ring, making Mike jump at the sudden noise. He goes to pick up the phone, but remembers what happened last night. He sits back down in his chair, and the phone goes to the answering machine.

 _ **You have reached Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Nobody is able to pick up the phone at the moment, so either call back later or leave a message. We'll get back to you as soon as possible. *BEEEEP***_

" _Uh, hello?"_

"Oh god dammit…." Mike groans.

" _Hello? Uhm, well, if you're hearing this, then you made it to day two, so, uh, congrats! I won't take up too much of your time, since Freddy and his friends get more active as the week progresses-"_ Suddenly the camera feeds cut out, and when it comes back, the bunny is missing from the stage. Mike searches profoundly through the different feeds, until he sees the purple bunny staring into the camera feed of camera 5. " _-ere's one character I forgot to tell you about. He's in pirate cove, Foxy the pirate. He's uh, special. If you don't look at the camera enough, he becomes active. So, just make sure to check on him every once in a while."_ Mike looks over at pirate cove, and is greeted by a robotic fox head poking out of the curtains.

"That can't be good…" Mike mumbles.

" _And also, the cameras next to your office, they have some blind spots. If you can't find someone, er, uh… something… just use your flashlight and check outside your doors. Uh.. that's all I got for you tonight, so I'll talk to you later. Buh-bye."_ ***Click***

As soon as the phone hangs up, heavy footsteps sound outside the left door. Mike takes out his flashlight and turns it on, pointing it out the door. He's greeted by the purple bunny, and Mike lets out a small scream. He reaches over and smashes the door button, sending the door crashing down to the floor. Mike looks back to the camera feeds, and notices that the fox is halfway out of the cove. Mike shakes it off, and checks the stage. The bear, is still there, but the chicken is gone. Mike looks through the screens rapidly, but can't find it. He listens to the kitchen feed, but there's still nothing. He looks over at the door to see the chicken poking its head through the doorway. Mike screams, and presses the door button, slamming down on the chicken's head. The door stops on its beak, and groans as it can't go down any further. Mike gets up and kicks hard at the beak, but it doesn't budge. It reaches its hand under the door and grabs Mike's leg. Panicking, Mike reaches for his sidearm, but it's missing from his pocket. In a shock of realization, Mike remembers that he forgot to grab it from his nightstand in his rush out the door.

He turns back to the chicken when it starts to pull at his leg. He braces himself on the door and the chair, and stomps down on the hand with his other foot. The chicken retreats from under the door, and the door finally slams down onto the floor. Mike sits back down in his chair, and shines his flashlight out the left window, and decides that it's all clear. He opens the door and shines his flashlight out in the hall, just to be sure. Empty. Suddenly he remembers something the man on the phone told him specifically not to forget. "No no no no no!" he shouts, and turns to the pirate's cove. The cove is empty. Some movement catches his eye in a different camera feed, and he looks to it. What he sees almost makes him piss himself. The fox is barreling down the hall, almost to his office. He slams down on the door button, and almost instantly he hears banging on the door. He looks at the power left in the backup generator. Twenty percent. _Bang!_ Eighteen. _Bang! Bang!_ Fourteen. Ten. _Bang!_ Four. Three. Two. One. Suddenly, everything goes dark, and the doors go up. Mike turns on his flashlight, and shines it around the room. The fox is inside his room, walking towards him. "Oh, this is _NOT_ happening!" Mike yells, and gets up and runs out of the room.

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! Oof, this one was kinda long. Let me know what you guys think of it! Now, if you need me? I'll be typing away at chapter four!**


	5. Bring your friend to work day!

**Author's Note: Hello, greetings, and salutations! Welcome back! Thanks to Steampunk Timelord and Kicklash for your support! It means a lot! If you notice anything wrong or something stupid that you don't like, don't hesitate to tell me, and I'll do my best to avoid it next time!**

Mike took of, legs pumping down the hall. He was running from a large crimson fox that probably wanted to tear him limb from limb. He could hear the metallic footsteps catching up to him, so he took a sharp turn, causing the fox to stumble and slide across the floor, using its hook to slow itself down. Mike didn't know where he was anymore. He was lost. The building was dark, and there were four metal animals that wanted to kill him. He turns left into what he thinks is another hall, but is a dead end. He's in a supply closet, and it's not very big. The thundering footsteps of the fox was getting closer and closer. There's nowhere to hide. He presses himself against the wall next to the door and closes it, hoping that the fox was too stupid to look around.

He hears it stop in front of the room, and the door is pushed open. He pushes his head through, it's large glowing orange eye illuminating the room. After a few agonizing seconds of what seemed to be forever, the fox retreats back through the door. Mike lets out a sigh of relief, and relaxes a bit. Suddenly, a large metal hand comes bursting out of the drywall next to him, and grabs him by the neck. Before Mike can even scream, he's pulled through the wall and thrown into the other. Mike crashes to the ground with a thud. The fox grabs Mike by his shirt and starts dragging him down the hall.

"Let go of me!" Mike yells weakly. "At least give me a fair fight!" The fox ignores him, and continues to walk down the hall. Mike coughs out a chuckle. "Would you do it for a scooby snack?" Mike laughs painfully. The fox stops and drops him. "My god, I can't believe that worked. Suddenly, the fox turns and runs to the other side of the room, disappearing behind something. Mike stands up shakily, and looks around. It's still very dark, and he can't tell where he is. A bell sounds over the speaker system, almost scaring Mike to death. This whole pizzeria ordeal has really gotten to Mike.

The power comes back on, and Mike looks around. He's in the party room, and the characters are back on the stage. Sudden relief washes over him, and he makes a beeline to the exit. Once outside, Mike gets in his car, and drives over to the station. _I don't think it was a person who killed those people anymore..._

Mike knocks on the chief's door, and again waits for permission to enter. "Come on in," he hears. Mike stumbles his way inside, and sits down in the chair in front of the desk. Joanne looks over to him, and she's shocked by Mike's current state.

"Schmidt, what happened?" She asked. "You look like you got hit by a eighteen wheeler."

"You should see the other guy," Mike grunts. "But that's beside the point. I think I got something on the case." He pauses to catch his breath. He's in pretty bad shape, but he's sure that nothing's broken, so there's no rush.

"Well, out with it!" She says.

"I don't think a person committed the murders at the pizzeria."

"What? If a person didn't do it than what else could have possibly done it?"

"I have reason to believe that the robotic characters that entertain the children in the building are responsible for this."

A long silence fills the room, as the chief soaks in this new information. Suddenly, she bursts into laughter. "Oh... Oh that's rich Mike! You're lucky I have a sense of humor, or else I would have kicked your ass for wasting my time!"

"But-" Mike starts.

"Look, Mike, you're a good kid. This is a pretty stressful case, having to stay up from twelve to six, waiting for a murderer to come back. I'm sure you just fell asleep."

Mike opens his mouth to retort, to say it wasn't true, but arguing would be futile.

"Ok, ok. Here's the deal Mike. I'll let you go home earlier than we decided to prevent this from happening again. So go home, sleep, relax, meditate, yoga, I don't give a damn, just get some rest. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. I'll see you here at eight 'o clock sharp tomorrow, understand?"

"Yes ma'am." Mike gets up and walks out, heading for his small house.

Two days have gone by since Mike's talk with Chief Joanne. Mike went in to the pizzeria, and was taunted by the robots. Every time he tried to talk to one of the other officers about it, they would just laugh and dismiss him as crazy. Not even Grayson believed him. It's now Friday afternoon, and Wes is visiting Mike at his home. They stand in the kitchen, arguing.

"Mike, you can't just go around talking about murder bears and evil bunnies!" He says. "You're just... Sick is all! Not right in the head! You need to stay home tonight, don't go to the pizzeria."

"Look, I know you're just concerned about my health, but I have to prove that a person isn't behind this somehow!" Mike says. "I'm not crazy, and I sure as hell wasn't sleeping. You have to believe me!"

"Mike, you need to calm down."

"Don't tell me to be calm, Wes!"

"Mike, calm down," Wes says firmly.

Mike gets in Wes's face. "Don't treat me like I'm some street thug!" he growls.

"I will if necessary." Mike backs down, and turns back and faces the counter.

"It's just... God, I don't even know how to describe it."

"Well, at least try. I can't help you if you don't explain."

Mike lets out a heavy sigh. "I go into the pizzeria at eleven forty-five, every night. Mr. Fazbear, the owner of the place, is there to greet me. We exchange formalities, and go our separate ways. I proceed to my office, where I monitor the building, and at twelve, that's when the animatronics start trying to get into my office. I've barely made it out alive, and none of you believe me."

"Well, you have to admit, it does seem a bit ridiculous. I mean, friendly singing animals coming alive at night, with a sole purpose of infiltrating the security room? That doesn't sound the least bit crazy?"

"It doesn't if you experience it."

"How about this," Wes says. "I'll go with you tonight. If what you say is true, then having a witness to testify will probably sway the chief."

"That could work," Mike says. "But I don't think it'll be enough." Mike ponders for a bit, and looks around the room, as he always does when he thinks. He sees a small video recorder he bought a while ago for a college project. He grabs it off the counter. "We'll record the night with this, and show it to the chief. Then she'll definitely believe us." Wes claps his hand down on Mike's shoulder.

"Good thinking, pal. That'll definitely work. Come on, let's go get some food. If what you say is true, we'll need it," He chuckles.

After many hours of waiting, eleven forty-five draws closer. Mike and Wes get in their car and head for the pizzeria so Mike can finally prove that the robots were really behind the murder. They pull into the empty parking lot and are greeted by a confused Mr. Fazbear.

"Good evening, Mike," He says. He looks over to Wes. "Who's this fellow you've brought with you?"

"He's my cousin," Mike lies. "He I told him that I was a security guard, and he wanted to see my workplace."

"Ah. Well, It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr…?"

"Wesley, sir."

"Well, Wesley, it was nice meeting you, but there's a bed a couple miles down the road that's screaming my name. Have a good one, you two."

"You too," Mike says. They walk into the building, and Mike locks the door behind him. He leads Wes to his office, and grabs a chair on the way so he has a place to sit.

They enter the office, and Wes takes a look around, touching a couple of the things on his desk. "Well, if I had to work in this small room," he says, "I'm pretty sure I'd go crazy too!"

"Yeah, I'm kind of used to working in small rooms," Mike says, referring to the fact that he's always in his office at the station.

"Well, this place doesn't seem to bad. I don't know what you're getting so worked up over, It's so bright and cheery here!" When he says that, the clock strikes twelve, the power shuts off, and is replaced by the backup generator. "I, uh… take that back. This place is terrifying." The phone rings, making Wes jump. Mike chuckles, and lets the phone ring.

 _ **BEEEP**_

" _ **...ereh evitaerc fo yoj eht suoenaropmetnoc swonk modles -reneg erutuf yb edam eb lliw sesu sseltnuoC .thgir era uoY**_

 _ **?htworg tnalp no srezilitref fo sepyt suoirav fo ecneulfni eht etacidni ot stnemirepxe yrotarobal kciuq ni meht fo emos yolpme ot elbissop ylisae eb ton ti dluoW .smsinahcem suolevram ruoy fo esu relluf yb dedeeps si tnempoleved larutlucirga ssam taht elbatnemal si ti-"**_

The demonic rambling stuns the two officers. Mike sits still for a while, then pulls out his little camera. He powers it on, and turns the lens towards him. "My name is Michael Schmidt. I am an officer at the police station. I am undercover at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza investigating recurring murders. I have reason to believe that it was not a man who committed the crime, but in fact was the robotic characters here in the building. When I told the other officers about this, they laughed at me, or called me crazy. Lieutenant Wesley Davidson has accompanied me on my shift tonight, so that this evidence is even more legitimate. Say hello, Wes." He turns the camera to Wes.

"Hello, Wes," Wesley jokes.

"Ok. Right about now, they start to move…" Mike says. He points the camera at the monitor, waiting for the robots to move.

"This is like a bad episode of Ghost Hunters," Wes states. "Except it might actually be real." The camera feed cuts out, and when it comes back, the stage is empty.

"See? I told you Wes! I told you!" Mike says.

"Oh my God… Do you know what this means?"

"That I was right, and you were wrong?"

"No! That you're really good at pranks! Who did you get to cut out the feed? Did you get Grayson to move the robots? I mean, kid's scrawny, but he's actually quite strong. Beat O'neil in an arm wrestling match, and that dude's ripped!"

"Are you… are you stupid?"

"No, are you?"

"Dammit, Wes! I'm serious! Our lives are in danger! We could die tonight, and you think this is all a prank?"

"How could it not be a prank? I mean come on, robots getting up and moving around, like they're intelligent? Demons calling us? There's tons of evidence that this is all just a really well planned prank."

"You have got to be kidding me Wes…" Mike says frustratedly. "Here." He throws his flashlight at Wesley. "Make yourself useful, check outside the doors, see if anything's there. I'm going to keep an eye on the camera's."

Wes walks over to the door. "Yeah, and while you're at it, call the boogy-man so he can participate in our little game too!" Wes laughs, and shines the light out the left door, and is greeted by the purple bunny. "Gah!" He jumps. "Ooh, you really got me, Rookie. Now, come out from behind that thing so I can congratulate you on making me jump."

Mike looks over to him. "What, do you have a death wish?" he yells. "Close the door!"

Wes turns around. "Mike, give it up already! I'm not going to fall for it! I've got you all figured out." Mike jumps out of his chair, and slams the door button in. The door comes crashing down, separating Wes from the evil rabbit.

"Wesley. If I was pranking you, I would have given up already. This isn't a joke." Mike looks at him, concerned and scared.

"You… You're really serious, aren't you?" Mike nods his head. "So I almost just…"

Mike nods his head again. "Oh my. Oh. I see."

"Now do you understand how much danger we are actually in?"

"Yeah. Yeah I get it now."

"Good. Now buckle in, this is going to be a long night."

 **Author's Note: Yay! Another chapter done, and pretty soon, too! I'll be inactive for a few days, I'm going on a vacation with some family. I'll see you guys in a week!**


End file.
